Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
by MerchantGirl
Summary: Part 2 of Pirates Of The Caribbean: Curse of the Black Perl. Davy Jones wants Jack to pay his dept, Jack Wants his heart, Will wan'ts Jack's compass, Elizabeth wants her and Will to be married, Norrington want's Elizabeth's love, and Sakura just wants to know how she got her powers and why. But we always don't get what we want do we? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"50 men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done (?) for rest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Gibbs sang drunkenly, as he took another drink from the bottle in his had; an ominous gong sounds and a pack of crows flies overhead. Everyone else on bored was dead quiet, waiting for there captain to return. It seamed to be taking forever, and all knew they should be leaving soon. For the pirate prison was no place to be at. Mr. Gibbs jumped hearing the sound of a gun going off. After awhile he helped Jack up on bored.

"Not quite according to plan." Gibbs said, Jack handing him a bone of a leg.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." Jack said, going to the helm. Gibbs handed cotton the leg who was standing next to him and fallowed Jack.

"You got what you went in for, then?" Gibbs said, hope in his voice. Jack waved a rolled up piece of cloth and is met by a disgruntled looking crew.

"Captain, I think the crew - meaning me, as well - were expecting something a bit more... shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shapes, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it."

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic."

"And the hurricane!" Making everyone call out.

"Sakura saved most of us from the hurricane but not all. All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating."

"Shiny?" Jack asked, leaning next to Gibbs.

"Aye, shiny." Gibbs said nervously.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?" Jack asked, turning to the crew.

"Awk, walk the plank." Cotton puts a hand over his birds beak before it continue. Jack cocked his pistol and aimed at the parrot.

"What did the bird say?!"

"Do not blame the bird. Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there." a pirate called out, making everyone look pointedly at the roll of cloth in Jack's hand before the moment is broken by Barbossa's undead monkey dropping down in front of Jack and taking the cloth; it managed to run a bit before Jack shoots it and it drops the cloth. The monkey ran into the shadows of the hall way so Jack wouldn't shoot at him.

"You know that don't do no good." Gibbs sighed.

"It does me." Jack said walking over, Marty walked over quickly and unrolled the cloth.

"It's a key." Jack took it from him.

"No, much more better! It is a drawing of a key. [unfolds it and shows it to the crew; everyone stares in silence and Jack seems disconcerted] Gentlemen, what do keys do?" Jack asked smirking proudly.

"Keys... unlock things?" one called out.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" Gibbs said smiling widely, Jack looked at him confused.

"We don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it." Jack said, as if it was easy to understand.

"So, we're going after this key!" Gibbs said smiling widely.

"You're not making any sense at all, any more questions?" Jack asked, making Gibbs look even more baffled.

"So... Do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

"Ah! [goes for his compass] A heading. Set sail in a... [the compass needle swings this way and that without stopping and Jack's finger follows it] general...[picks a random direction]that way direction!" Jack said snapping it shut.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked, concerned.

"Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Oi, oi!" Jack said walking into his cabin.

Inside was Sakura who was sitting on his bed, feeding the monkey a apple. Jack walked over and pushed it off, making the monkey screech. Sakura was in a pair of dark brown pants, white jabot long sleeved shirt, with a nice looking brown vest. A pair of black boots where next to the bed, along with her belt and sword.

"that was rude." Sakura said, smiling up at him. Jack sat across the bed, grabbing her hand.

"you feeling any better?" Jack asked as softly as possible. Sakura nodded, setting the apple on the floor.

"good... I'm getting something so you wont be in pain anymore and I wont ever have to leave you again." Jack said, gently patting her hair. Sakura looked at him for a long moment, then sighed softly.

"What are you planing Jack?" Sakura asked, grabbing his hand and pulling it away.

"Jack, everyone is talking... what on earth are you planing...?" She asked softly. Sighing Jack showed her the key on the cloth. Sakura jumped off the bed and stumbled back, hitting the wall. She looked terrified, he knew she would.

"Jack... Why on earth are you looking for this?" She asked, trying not to yell. Jack walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura... I know you wouldn't like this... but I need to do this." Jack said, trying to calm her down. After awhile she relaxed and looked into his eyes.

"... I trust you, I just hope you know what your getting us all into." She said, laying on her bed. Jack gently patted her head and kissed it. Sitting at the map table he began to work, after awhile he sighed and lifted up a bottle of rum only to find it empty.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he stood up and stumbled on his feet.

"Oh... that's why." he said, puting on his hat and left Sakura. The next thing she knew was Jack running around waking everyone up. Standing up, she ran outside monkey jumping on her shoulder.

"I want a -, plenty running. Run as if the devil himself and itself was upon us!" Jack yelled out, warping his hand with a strip of cloth. Sakura ran over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked just as she did, making him jump.

"Ah! Rum! Land." Jack said running to another hiding place. Sakura and Gibbs looked at each other dumbfounded. They ran over making Jack scream again. Sakura placed a hand over his mouth, giving him a calm down look.

"Which port?" Gibbs asked, Sakura moved her hand away.

"I didn't say port. I said land, any land." Jack said, trying to calm down. The undead monkey climbed by and knocked off Jack's hat, they hissed at each other. Sakura grabbed the monkey as it climbed up her arm on her shoulder.

"Jack's hat! Steer about!" Gibbs said, making everyone run to he side of the ship.

"No, no, leave it." Jack said, making everyone look at him like he had two heads.

"Rum" He said, hiding again.

"Back to your stations, the lot of ya!" Gibbs said, fallowing Jack.

"Jack?"

"Shh!" Jack hissed. Sakura walked over, putting her hands on her hips.

"For the love of Mother and Child, Jack, what's coming after us?" Gibbs asked lowly, that made Sakura look at Jack wide eyed.

"Nothing." Jack said lying though his teeth.

MerhcantGirl: Ta-Da~! X3 *does a little dance* now! Time for a new vote that I need help with!

**The Flying Dutchman and 99 souls **

**Sakura takes her place for Will**

**Sakura and Will both go on the flying Dutchman**

**Just Will goes on the flying Dutchman**


	2. Chapter 2

Will walked ashore on the small island next to the Peal, looking up he smiled a little.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow! Marty! Cotton! Sakur-" Will stopped when he saw a flash of pink, Sakura looked down and smiled ear to ear.

"Will!" She climbed down, and hugged him tightly. Will hugged back, happy to see someone was here.

"Sakura, where's Jack?" Will asked, pulling away. Sakura looked at the forest, her expression saddened.

"He said he would be back and to look after the purl... He left with everyone... it's been about a day..." Sakura said, suddenly she froze and ran closer to the forest. There was Cottons parrot, it flew over to Sakura and landed on her shoulder.

"Raa! Don't eat me!" It screeched, making Sakura and Jack look at each other shocked.

"We're not going to eat you..." Sakura said, trying to calm him down.

"No! Don't eat me!" It crocked again, Will ran into the forest leaving Sakura. Sighing she went back on the ship.

"... I should get us ready to leave... Will will (I fell so wired writing that down... =_=;) get them and then we have to leave right away!" Sakura said, she heard a bark and looked up to see a dog with keys in his mouth and two people in a boat.

"Come on! It's ours for the taking!" Pintel said gleefully, Sakura pointed a sword at them making them stop.

"Not so fast!" She hissed, but then stopped to think it would be hard to do this by herself...

"... you want to be with the purl? Help me get her ready to sail." She asked with a purr in her voice.

Both men blushed deeply and nodded agreeing with her. The all froze hearing the beating of drums, making all there hearts pound.

"... hurry up! They should be here soon!" Sakura barked, rolling up rope.

After hours they finished and boarded the purl. Gibbs ran over smiling when he saw the purl ready to do.

"Excellent! Well done!" Gibbs said, climbing up.

"We done it for you! Knew you'd be coming back for it." Pintel said, smiling nervously. Sakura looked around for Jack and panicked when she didn't see him.

"Jack?!" She called out, looking at Will nervously. Will looked at her and looked at Gibbs.

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him." Will said, as if on cue they all heard a yell.

They all turned to see Jack running at top speed, Sakura and Jack smiled softly. Suddenly the cannibals soon fallow, making Sakura's and Will's smile fade quickly.

"Time to go." Will whimpered lowly.

"Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost - [a wave splashes him from head to toe; he continues half-heartedly]- Captain Jack Sparrow." He said, Sakura pulling him up.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea."Gibbs recommended.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack said, Pintel and Ragetti drape Jack's coat on his shoulders; Pintel salutes when jack glances at him.

"Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain."

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." The monkey hissed and jumped on Sakura's shoulder.

"Jack." Will said stepping forward.

"Ah."

"Elizabeth is in danger." Will said, Sakura eyes widened.

"What?! How?" She asked.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her. Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Jack recommended, making Sakura glare at him.

"She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you." Will explained.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." That set Will off, he snatched a sword off a nearby pirate and brings it to Jack's throat. Sakura got out her sword and stopped it.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Will said, pressing the sword against Sakura's. Jack moved the sword off Sakura's and turned to Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Captain?"

"We have a need to travel upriver." This made Gibbs eyes widen

"By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." at this Gibbs gave him a worried look.

'What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will growled.

"William... I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me...[takes the drawing of a key out of his pocket] to find this." Jack said, Sakura glared at him.

"You want me to find this?" Will asked, looking at Jack as if he grew two heads.

"No. You want you to find this. Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face. Savvy?" Jack said, smiling. Sakura elbowed his stomach making him grown slightly. Will took the cloth looking over it.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked, Sakura froze turning to Will she gave him a sad look.

"Not much..." Will said, looking at Sakura and back to Jack.

"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth." Jack said smiling. Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him to the captains cabin.

"Are you crazy?! Just what on earth are you thinking?!" Sakura yelled, the ends of her hair sticking up slightly.

"now calm down love, it's all part of my plan." Jack said, smiling softly. Sakura kept glaring at him, but soon it fell.

"Jack... please... please promise no one's going to get hurt because of this..." Sakura said, grabbing his hand.

He lifted up her chin and kissed her gently, she kissed back into the kiss. Moving away he pulled her close to him.

"I promise..."

Sakura, and a small group of the others where in a long boat in a swamp. Sakura was looking nervous, hand on her sword to jump at anyone who might try to attack them. Sakura put a hand on her Cottons shoulder, smiling softly.

"We'll be right back..." She said before getting out, she fallowed Jack and the others inside. Inside was all sorts of items, pushing through she froze. Tia Dalma suddenly turned to Sakura, ignoring Will and Jack. They both stared at each other, ignoring what the others where saying.

"My... I have not expected to see you this soon."

MerhcantGirl: oh Jack~ little do you know what is coming up ahead~! :3

BTW, was fanfiction acting strang awhile ago? It just wont let me go on at all. I can go on other sites except Fanfiction... Didn't even get any emails from Fanfiction. Oh, well~ … Yeah apparently sleeping pills have the EXACT opposite affect on me. ^^; . . . I'll probably update latter today. I need to start cleaning my house. My birthday's on the 29~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura could only hear the thumping of her heart, Jack and Will were on both sides of her holding her gently afraid she was going to faint. The thumping got faster as she stepped forward, eyes narrowed and seamed to have a fire deep inside them. Tia Dalma's expression didn't change, she simply stayed still. Still none of them spook, it was minutes later when Tai Dalma spook up.

"You seamed to unlocked most of your powers, but you also seamed overworked." She said, glancing at Jack. Sakura numbly sat at the table, head pounding.

"... What am I?" Sakura asked, not looking up. Tai Dalma sat down across from her, Jack next to Sakura and Will at her other side.

"My... Just because you have powers doesn't make you any less human. It probably makes you more human then anyone else on this earth." Tai Dalma said softly, Sakura still didn't look up. Her whole body felt numb.

"Why do I have these powers?" Sakura asked softly, Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"There was once a women, who had grate powers of the sea and the weather. She was in charge of everything, but she was trapped and forced into one body. With the last of her grate powers she picked a child who had yet to be born yet. The women knew she had to be in a good family, after days she finally picked one. At the dead of she put all her powers in the mother for it to be in the child... The mother sadly would die, but the women knew she had to do this. Because she knew someone would have to look after and take care of her mistakes." Tai Dalma said, Sakura slammed her hand on the table. Standing up glaring, Tai Dalma's expression was saddened. Jack stood up and held her arm with a slight grip.

"So I'm just a tool?! Just a maid that's meant to clean up a mess?!"

"... It could have only been you... if it was anyone else they would have died or go insane. My dear... it's you can still live your life, you just need to be yourself and at the right moments stop the people who will destroy everything you life for." Tai Dalma said, voice still soft.

"... And what do I live for?" Sakura asked, starting to calm down.

"I do not know that child. Only you do." Tai Dalma said, Sakura nodded numbly and sat back down. Tai Dalma looked over at Jack and Will. Will laid out the dawning of the key, she looked at Jack with a eyebrow raised.

"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" Tai Dalma asked, looking slightly confused.

"Maybe. Why?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Aah. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked, curiosity peeked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Pintel asked, grinning.

"Nothing bad, I hope." Ragetti said nervously.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea. A great sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex all men." Tai Dalma said, as Jack pocketed something while no one's looking.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked, Tai Dalma teasingly touched Will's hand.

"What indeed.~"

"The sea?"

"Sums."

"The dichotomy of good and evil." Ragetti said making Gibbs and Pintel give him a look.

"A woman!" Jack said as if everyone should know.

"A woman. He fell in love." Tai Dalma said confirming Jack.

"No no no no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs said, confused.

"Same story, different version and all are true. See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die." Tai Dalma said, making everyone lean in.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked, Tai Dalma put his hand on her breast.

"Him heart."

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked confused.

"He couldn't live, putting his heart in a chest. Could he?" Pintel said, now also confused.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times." Tia Dalma said, leaning in her chair. That made Sakura and Will glare at Jack, Jack stopped Sakura's elbow from hitting in his gut.

"You knew this." Will accused, Sakura stood up hands on hips.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?" Jack said, as if it was nothing. He turned about to leave but Tai Dalma stopped him.

"Let me see your hand." Jack wanted to offer his unmarked right one, but knows better and gives her the one he has wrapped up; she undoes the makeshift bandages and everyone gets a look at the black spot on Jack's palm.

"The black spot!" Gibbs said, dusted himself off and spun around, spitting on the ground once he's made a circle. Pintel and Ragettie fallowed his actions.

J"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." Jack said glaring at them. Tai Dalma went to the back talking to herself, once she returned she had a jar in her arms.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." She said, offering him the jar. He took and and paused.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the... jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No." Jack said, clutching it close to his chest like a little child. Sakura hit the back of his head.

"Then it helps." Tia Dalma said smirking.

"It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will said, this made Tia Dalma smile.

"A touch... [picks up random items and drops them on a table with something resembling a map drawn on it] of destiny."

MerchantGirl: hmm...~ So Sakura's powers are revealed~! X3 and yes! She still has some powers that have yet to be shown! :3 I'm on a role! XD


	4. Chapter 4

At see a storm was brewing, at a safe distance away there was a ship broken on the reefs. Sakura had her hair up in a bun a few curls hear and there, she was also in a dark brown tench coat. She looked at Will and Jack, when Will walked away Sakura walked over.

"Jack if something happens to Will I wont hesitate to protect him. My sister loves him dearly and if she found out her died she wouldn't live with herself." She said firmly, Jack smiled softly and kissed her cheek.

"Everything will be ok... Calm down love." Jack said, he walked over and looked down at Will.

"Oi! If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life." Jack said with a smirk. As his prize, he got a elbow to the gut from his loving flower.

Move on out, ahahaha!" Ragetti said, Sakura nearly tossed a boot at him. Will rowed toward the landed ship. Jack turned to the crew.

"Douse the lamps." Jack said, nodding everyone began to turn off the lamps. Sakura walked back to Jack and waited, she was so tempted to just dive in the water and help. After about a half an hour Sakura suddenly pushed Jack back, unsheathing her sword. There right in front of them, was Davy Jones. Sakura was crouching slightly, ready to attack. Davy Jones looked slightly startled when he saw her.

"If you are any kind of smart, you would bring back the boy and leave." She hissed out, the rain begain to change beat. The rain behind Sakura heading to Jones and the opposite to him.

"I wouldn't dare do that if I where you." Jones glared down at her, Sakura suddenly cried out in pain. She fell on her knees and dropped her sword. Jack knelt down next to her and hugged her tightly.

"Sakura?! Whats wrong?" Jack said, not caring if Jones was there.

"How did you get her?" Jones hissed out, everyone on the ship seamed startled. Even Davy Jones crew.

Jack didn't say anything, Sakura eyes opened slightly and water swirled around her hands in feet. Suddenly they turned into wolf like claws, Sakura's eyes where open all the way know. She ran around like a wolf, quickly. Water ran all over her as she came to a stop. She looked like a large wolf made out of water. Sakura's fetchers even changed, her hair that used to be wavy and curly now was strait. Her calm and loving fetchers now looked scary and deadly. (Think of how Naruto goes in his 3ed tailed form.) She didn't move, only growl loudly. Jones looked at her for a long moment carefully. Then he turned to Jack who was back on his feet.

"You have a debt to pay. [walks towards Jack and Jack backs away, Sakura lets out a loud wolf howl shaking the ship. Making Jones stop.] You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement." Johns said carefully.

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack said, trying to outsmart him.

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" this comment made Jones's crew all laugh.

"Yeah, I gave you payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack said, motioning toward the Dutchman. Salura snapped at Jack, making him jump back.

"One soul is not equal to another." Jack said, snapped her gaze to him.

"Aha! So we've establish my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." Sakura's eyes widened, the wolf howled before running at Jack who quickly ran to the side. Sakura skidded to the side and hit the railing. Making the water fly everywhere, Sakura looked at Jack then at Jones.

"Price?" He asked, watching Sakura now. She didn't movie, at least not yet.

"Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?" Jack asked, stepping away from Sakura.

"...One hundred souls. Three days." Jones said, Sakura looked at Jack water shaking violently.

"You're a darling, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off." Jack said, calming the water around Sakura dropped. Making her drop with it.

"I keep the boy, a good, faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine to go. Haha, haha." This made Sakura finally speak up.

"Ahhh... sorry about that... I seamed to have lost control. I sadly can't let you take that boy away... I will gladly take his place." Sakura said, standing up. She had no idea how or why she lost control... Just a image of a young man with blond spiky hair and bright blue eyes appeared in her mind... Then a red fox with 9 tails. Jack looked horrified, he opened his mouth but Jones beat him to it.

"I wont let that boy off my ship." Jones said, smirking. Sakura glared at him, she knew she HAD to stay with Will.

"Then I'll be Jacks second soul he owes you." Sakura said, standing up strait. Jack grabbed her shoulder roughly and pulled her back behind him.

"No you will not." Sakura moved away glaring up at him.

"Yes. I. Will. I told you I will stay and protect Will for my sister." She turned to Jones who had a smug smirk on his face.

"Very well then, see you with the rest of my souls in three days." Jones roughly grabbed his hand and shook it. Him, and his crew diapered along with Sakura.

"I'll be OK... see you soon." Was the last words Jack and his crew heard. Once Sakura gasped for breath and shivered, she did NOT like the feeling of teleporting. Standing on her feet she saw Davy Jones and his crew. She took a step back, eyes narrowed.

"Sakura!?" Will shouted, Sakura looked over at Will. Quickly running over she knelt next to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Will, you alright?" She asked, making her emotions. She will not WOULD not show emotions on this ship.

"Yes... but what are you doing here?" Will asked, Sakura sighed and shook her head. Standing back up she helped him up, and looked back at Jones.

"Take the boy and show him how to work here. I need to talk to the girl alone." Jones said, Sakura looked at Will who nodded meekly. Sakura fallowed Jones to the captains cabin, Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a giant organ. Sakura began to get nerves, for some reason she couldn't attack him. Scare him, yes. But when she tried to attack him it was as if there was a barrier around him. He sat down at on a chair next to a small black table. Sakura watched him for a moment before finally walking over and sitting in the other chair.

"I never expected to see you when you in my life." He began, getting his pipe ready to smoke. (*face-wall* I need to learn what some of these things are called.) Sakura ignored the terrible smell of the tobacco and kept her face strait.

"I knew she gave a child powers, and that child was alive. But I did NOT expect her to be with Jack Sparrow." He said the name as if it was poison. Sakura kept a strait face, she wouldn't let him break her.

"But I knew she wouldn't let you hurt me. She still needs me." He blew out a long cloud of smoke.

"So, why ARE you with Jack?" He asked, looking at her. Sakura didn't say anything, she just stared at him with cold eyes.

"Do as I say girl." He hissed out, Sakura couldn't help it. She busted out laughing, not a giggle a laugh. The type of laugh where you hold your sides and your face turns red. Jones looked at her startled, this girl had to be insane. Sakura looked up and calmed herself down.

"I don't take orders, I never did and I never will. You think that if I didn't do as Jack said on the ship I'll do as you say? Nope, I'm not a slave, a maid, a servant. [She stood up, re adjusting her hair and putting it in a ponytail] If I wont listen to the king of England, my father, or even my sister. I WILL not listen to you." She bowed lowly, as if to make fun of him.

"If you need me, I'll be working with Will~" She said, leaving Jones dumbfounded. Sakura walked up deck, Will was helping the crew pull up a canon. Sakura head Wills last name being called and fallowed. When they we're there she saw another man and Will fight after the rope that healed the cannon. Sakura saw the man let go staring at Will in shock. Sakura launched forward grabbing the rope with strength she never knew she had. Pushing Will away she put the canon in place panting, Boatswain walked over and pointed at Will.

"Haul that weasel to his feet." He hissed out, Will was pulled to his feet, made to grad onto the ropes holding the sail.

"Five lashes are in my due. To stay honor." He said grabbing the whip. Sakura was about to stop him when the man grabbed his arm.

"No." He said firmly, surprising everyone.

"Impeding me in my duties? You'll share the punishment."

"I'll take it all." Sakura raised a eyebrow, walking over to will and pulling him away from the others.

"Will you now? And what would prompt such an act of charity?" Jones asked, walking over. The man hesitated before looking at Will.

"My son. He's my son."

MerchantGirl: DUN NA NA NAAAA! heh, sorry this will be the only update today. I'm getting my house ready for a party. Also I'm kinda sad... And this is why.

*earlier today*

Me: *looking in the mirror* . . . *walks to my mom* mom?

Mom: yeah?

Me: Do I have a big forehead?

Mom: yeah, kinda.

Me: Q~Q o-oh... ok... *leaves*

*the end*

MerchantGirl: yeah... felt really sad after she said that... anyways. Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Davy Jones looked at the Bootstrap, then at Will. He let out a cold laugh.

"What fortuitous circumstance be this. Five lashes be owed, I believe it is." He reached out his hand for the whip, which is handed over, then offered it to Bootstrap.

"No. No, I won't!" Bootstrap said, horrified.

"The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner. Your issue will feel its sting be it at the Bo'sun's hand or your own." Jones said, with a smug smirk. Sakura diced to step in, pulling Will behind him.

"I'll take both there punishments. I should have stepped in sooner." Sakura said, Will's eyes widened.

"Sakura you can't be series!" Will said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sakura shrugged it off, Jones looked at her for a long moment before his smirk widened.

"Fine. I'll let you take there punishments, but you better not complain when we put you back to work." He handed to whip to Bootstrap, who looked at Sakura with horrified.

They pulled off Sakura's coat and vest and ripped her shirt in half from behind. (A.N: I recommend you read the blooper I'm going to put in the very end. I couldn't help myself! X'3) He through the whip back and lashed it on her back that once held no scars. She let out a half scream but quickly held it back biting her lip. He repeated the action, she jumped slightly. Blood began to trail down the corner of her lips. He kept on repeating the actions, leaving scars all over her pail back. As soon as they let her go Will carried her inside the ship. Bootstrap grabbed her vest and coat quickly fallowing. Will opened her mouth to see it bleeding quickly. Sakura saw his face and closed her eyes, all the blood quickly went back in her tongue. Along with the blood that ran down her back.

"See...? I control water so I can control blood... I just need to make sure I control it for a few hours so it can heal..." She smiled at him softly. Will nodded and took off her shirt that was useless now. He blushed deeply when he saw her chest only covered in bandage wrappings. He quickly grabbed the vest and slipped it on her gently, buttoning it up. Sadly, it now showed her cleavage and skin. Shaking his head he smacked the back of her head.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked as Sakura looked up at him pouting.

"Elizabeth would never forgive me if she found out you got hurt under my care!" Will shook his head, as soon as he saw Bootstrap he pulled Sakura closer. Bootstrap saw this and smiled softly.

"The Bo'sun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone with every swing." Bootstrap explained, Will's eyes where still narrowed.

"So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion?" Will asked, Sakura pinched him making him stop glaring.

"Yes." Bootstrap said weakly, Sakura smiled softly and Will's face softened. Later when things calmed down they began to walk around the deck.

"One hundred years before the mast. Loosing who you are, bit by bit. 'Till you end up, end up like poor, Wyvern, here." [points to a pirate who's become part of the hull] Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman, there's no leaving it. Not until your debt is paid." Bootstrap said, Sakura looked at the man with pity.

"We've sworn no oath." Will said, Sakura nodded.

"Then you must get away." Bootstrap said, taking a step forward. Will shook his head no and took out the drawing of the key.

"Not until I find this. The key." Will said, unfolding the cloth. Whidden separated himself from hull.

'The Dead Man's Chest." Will, Sakura, and Bootstrap looked at him with shook.

"What do you know of it?" Sakura asked softly.

"Open the chest with the key and stab the heart. No, don't stab the heart. The Dutchman needs a living heart or there'll be no captain. If there's no captain, there's no one to have the key."

"so the Captain has the key. Where is the key?" Will asked.

"Hidden." Whidden said looking away.

"Where is the chest?" Sakura asked this time.

"Hidden." and with that he attached himself back to the hull.

Later the crew is swabbing the deck, and a few are playing a strange game involving dice. Sakura was standing next to Will watching.

"I wager ten years."

"I match the wager."

"Agreed." Bootstrap walked behind them.

"Wondering how it's played?"

"I understand. It's a game of deception. The game includes all the dice, not just your own. What are they waging?" Will asked.

"The only thing we have: years of service."

"So any crew member can be challenged?" Will asked, looking at Sakura who smirked and nodded.

"Aye, anyone." Bootstrap said, looking confused.

"We challenge Davy Jones." Sakura and Will said at the same time. The crew stopped to stare at him; Bootstrap is about to say something to him when they hear Jones thudding step.

"I accept." Jones said, as a low table and stools are brought up, the dice laid out on the table top.

"The stakes?" Jones asked, sitting down.

"My soul. An eternity of servitude." Will said, Sakura nodded showing she had the same stake.

"No!" Bootstrap said, trying to get them to back down.

"Against?"

"We want this." Will said, as he lays the rolled up drawing of a key on the table. Jones picked up the cloth to show the key and is taken aback. The crew began to mutter amongst themselves.

"How do you know the key?" Jones asked, Sakura smirked and sat down.

"That's not part of the game, is it? [Will sits down at the table] You can still walk away." Will smirked. Jones sat down and takes out key from under his testicles and dangled it in front of them. To show he did have the key. They shacked there dice and thud them down on the table, Bootstrap suddenly joined in.

"What's this?" Jones asked.

"I'm in, matching there wager." Bootstrap said, Sakura shook her head quickly.

"No. Don't do this." Will pleaded.

"Die's cast. I bet three two's. It's your bid, Captain." Bootstrap said, looking at Jones.

"Four four's." Jones said, smirking.

"Five four's" Sakura said, grinning.

"Four five's." Will said, looking at Bootstrap.

"Six three's." Bootstrap said. Jones lifted his cup slightly to see he has five five's.

"Seven five's." Jones chuckled. Will, Sakura, and bootstrap lifted up there cups. They put them back down.

"Nine fives." Sakura said, smile still there.

"Eight five's." Will said. Davy chuckled at the two.

"welcome to the crew-"

"Twelve five's." Bootstrap said cutting him off, Davy Jones stared at him.

"Twelve five's. Call me a liar, I upped the bid." Bootstrap said again.

D"And be called a liar myself for my trouble. [reveals all the dice] Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship. [to Will and Sakura] You two, feel free to go ashore. The minute the next time we make port." Jones said as he laughed with the crew, as they began to leave.

"Fool. Why did you do that?" Will asked, Sakura nearly fell down backwards mumbling to herself.

"I suck at gambling..."

"Because you'd lose." Bootstrap said, frowning deeply.

"It was never about winning or losing." Will said, looking at his father sadly.

"The key... you just wanted to know where it was." Bootstrap said, finally understanding.

Will walked out on deck and puts the key around his neck and his bag over his shoulder. Sakura was next to Bootstrap, getting the boat ready. Bootstrap handed him a knife.

"Take this, too. Now get yourself to land and stay there. It was always in my blood to die at sea." Bootstrap said smiling softly.

"It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself either." Will said, Sakura looked at the two frowning.

"I... I could say I did what I had to when I left you to go pirating. But it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted. You owe me nothing. Now, go." Bootstrap said, Sakura pulled Will closer to the boat.

"They'll know you helped us." Will said sadly, Bootstrap laughed.

"What more can they do to me?" Bootstrap said jokingly.

"I take this with a promise, I'll find a way to sever Jones hold on you and not rest 'till this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you... I promise."

-Blooper~!-

(A.N: I was thinking about putting this instead but I knew I couldn't soooo... I made this "Blooper")

He through the whip back and lashed it, scaring Sakura's back.

"AHH~!" She screamed out with a blush. Everyone froze even the rain seamed to freeze. Sakura turned around holding her shirt together. Her face scarlet red.

"I-It's not like that! I couldn't help it!" She said flailing. Will looked away with a slight nose bleed, Bootstrap dropped the whip and held up his hands

"S-sorry!" Bootstrap said blushing deeply. Sakura turn's to MerchantGirl, still holding her shirt together.

"Why do you insist on using real props!?" Sakura lashed out, MerchantGirl smirks devilishly.

"Can't help it! I'm all for the REAL thing~!"

MerchantGirl: / I couldn't help myself! Please review! It makes me feel awesome and gives me inspiration. Also I will not be updating till Monday. . . (I live in Northern California just so you all know.)

On another note! Someone asked me to make a lemon for Sakura and Jack and here's the thing I realized awhile ago. I AM good at writing lemons, It's just when I add it to a story it's not good. So in short. I'm only good at one-shoots and lemons. I MIGHT make a one-shoots lemon with Sakura and Jack, but I'm not sure.

Please review~! They help me have confidence. As for flames... *points at fire place* they help me stay warm. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

(please read note at the bottom)

Will and Sakura where on a ship, Sakura had her coat over her chest so no men would stair at her. Will was currently in the cabin with the captain. Sakura was scanning the ocean, kinda looking like a hawk looking for pray. Sakura's eyes stopped suddenly, seeing a ship from far away. She narrowed her eyes even more, suddenly her eyes snapped all the way open.

"There's a pirate ship!" Sakura yelled and pointed out. Anyone on deck looked to see she was right there was a ship but the couldn't tell if it had any colors. One got out a telescope and nodded to the crew. A few moments later Jack and Will ran up to the deck. Will began to climb on the sail, Sakura fallowing quickly like a spider on it's web. Will looked at it for a moment before looking at Sakura.

"We've doomed us all..." Jack said, he turned to the captain.

"It's the Flying Dutchman!" suddenly the ship shuddered from below and will fell down, Sakura grabbed his hand quickly and pulled him up. Sakura's closed her eyes, moving her hand in the air the water began to shake. Unknown to Will, she was fighting the Kraken. Suddenly a tentacle snatched the captain, everyone looked to see where he was when not the far away it reapeared briefly showing him scream and go underwater. Everyone began to run around, some of the tentacles of the Kraken creeping up the side and dragged some more sailors in the water. Sakura stopped, unable to keep on fighting it with only one free hand. Sakura grabbed Will and stabbed her knife in the sail, slowly going down on the ship. Sakura then jumped in the water with Will just as the ship was snapped in two. Sakura sighed and swam over to a piece of the deck floating on the water. When the Flying Dutchman came up alongside the wreckage they both swam over to it. Peeking, Sakura and Will grasped to the side of the ship.

"There are no survivors." Jones hissed out, all of the survivors are killed. Davy Jones suddenly sensed Will's and Sakura's presence and goes to investigate. Sakura pulled Will to the front of the ship hiding.

"The chest is no longer safe, chart a course to Isla Cruces. Get me there first or it'll be the devil to pay." Jones demanded, Sakura stayed silent curling in a ball.

"First?" the pirate who looked like a puffer fish asked.

"Who's shoved that thieving charlatan onto my ship. Who told them of the key? Jack Sparrow." Will stood up, standing at the end of the open mouth. Sakura looked down at her hands, before sitting down

'Indian style'. She closed her eyes and began to think. Will didn't bother her, even if he wanted to there was something stopping him. What seamed like a hour later she stood up, walking next to him.

"Were here, come on." She said, diving in the water. He did the same and they swam to the white sandy beach.

"You actually were telling the truth." They heard a voice say a few feet away. It sounded like Norrington, they walked faster until they where visible.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised."

"With good reason." Will said, Sakura had her hands on her hips glaring at Jack.

"Will." Elizabeth breathed out, She ran over to him and embarrassed him.

"You're alright, thank God! I came to find you." Elizabeth kissed him deeply. Jack was about to touch her but she swatted his hand away.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked, rubbing his hand.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet." Will said, moving away from Elizabeth gently.

"Not so easy is it?" Jack said jokingly.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will said, with a smug smirk.

"You do?" Jack asked, slightly confused.

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones." Will said, making Elizabeth glare at Jack.

"What?" Elizabeth hissed out, glaring.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

MerchantGirl: hey guys, I'm so sorry... I broke my arm and I've been to depressed to wright... So Here's a little part of the fanfic for now... I'll try to update after mothers day. I'm so sorry you guys... v_v I feel like a failed you... *big sad eyes* don't hate me?


End file.
